wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Wotwiki:Chapter summaries
Location We are using subpages of each book, linked from the Chapter Index box on the right of each book page. Using templates and substitution See Layout Field descriptions *book= a number from 1-12 or "p1" for New Spring. *ewot= and are for linking to their chapter summaries (if you know of similar websites with detailed summaries, please bring them up at project talk: ) *title= The chapter's title. *setting= Where the events take place Skeleton Copy paste this whenever you start a new summary. An example footnote is included (for more information, see Footnotes) Summary : PLOT SYNOPSIS STARTS HERE This is an example footnote. MORE PLOT SYNOPSIS Characters Referenced Groups Referenced Places Referenced Events Referenced Items Referenced Concepts One Power Culture Sayings If a chapter has no information pertaining to a given heading or subheading, such as "Sayings", indicate this with an indented "None." Example: Sayings :None. Linking Anything unique to The Wheel of Time deserves to be linked the first time it is referenced in an article. First appearances The first time we meet a character, the plot summary should link to their full name, for example: Nynaeve al'Meara, the village Wisdom comes by and reprimands Mat for his loose talk about Bili Congar. Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Later appearances Future appearances in other chapters should be listed using one of the following syntaxes: Common names [[article name|''name used most frequently in the chapter]] In general, this is prefered if it is the significantly most common way to refer to something. '''Examples:' Mat Thom Using redirects Most of the main character names should have redirects, so it is also acceptable to use those: Mat Thom Titles and aliases [[article name]] - as some special name used in the chapter In general, this is for lesser used titles, aliases, and categorizations. The Dark One - as Great Lord Thom - as the gleeman Quantifiers These should be used often if applicable, especially in lists of occurances at the bottom of an article, but they should go before links, not in them things or categories there are many of but of which only one appears in the chapter should be prefixed accordingly. Examples: A Myrddraal - as a Fade An Aiel A few Taraboner commoners Some Trollocs 3 grolm : I have difficulty understanding why the myrddraal in the early chapters is listed under both People/Characters and Organizations/Races/Nationalities... wouldn't it be one or the other? And since we never know a name or anything else about him before he dies, I'm inclined to put him under the latter grouping. nae'blis (talk) 01:34, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :: You'll notice in the example/reference layout that there is a subsection to Characters called "Groups". I'm not particularly sold on the Groups name, but I want it to be something short and all-encompassing for all groups of characters. Now, on whether the myrddraal should appear under Characters or Groups kind of depends on the particular chapter. Early ones in TEotW would have "a myrddraal" under Characters; later ones like about Perrin in the Two Rivers would have e.g. "3 myrddraal" under Groups --Gherald 02:06, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Unique things or very important titles there are only one of should be prefixed with "the ", for instance: the Dark One ::: This seems like stuff to me... ? nae'blis (talk) 18:27, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::: Maybe should be a soft redirect.. Let's agree on the gist first. --Gherald 22:55, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) Categorization If a major battle takes place, add Category:Battles at the bottom. Categories for other major and minor events such as smaller skirmishes are still being worked out. You can help at project:category index. : Why just battles? What about arguments, kisses, and new horses? Not sure I understand the goal here... nae'blis (talk) 18:27, 27 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Do you seriously think those notable enough to categorize? I don't, but I think battles are worth categorizing, so we have a list of them... maybe you think we should have an article about Battles that links to the corresponding summaries, instead? --Gherald 00:38, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Quotations Proposal: Each individual summary should contain at least one quotation at the top of the page using this syntax: To quote a character, the source can be a link to that character's page: firstname lastname But the source can also be more descriptive, or ommited entirely if it's just a direct quote from that particular chapter. Just be sure to include the "|" after the text being quoted. Some examples: